I'll Be Back Gaara Oneshot
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: GaaraxOc one-shot


The sun blare down the petite women as she made herself walk through the unbearable heat, especially wear black clothing. The young women continue her three day journey towards the village of the Sand. The Lady Hokage had sent her to help the Lord Kazekage return back to his feet after what had occurred a few days ago.

"Why must the sun be so hot" she mutter to herself as now began running toward the village, hope she would get there sooner.

_"Sayuri Mori. I will be assigning a mission."_

_Yes, my Lady."_

_"You will be going to Sungakura to help the Kazekage get back to his feet. He may have his siblings, but he needs an extra hand with his duties and as well for him to recover. I know you can do it."_

_Sayuri nodded her head and bowed before poofing off to get ready for her mission. I_

'Urgh, Tsunade, why did you choose me for this mission, especially when I just came back from a mission"

She growl to herself as got closer to the village.

Bowing to the auburn hair teen in front of her,

"Lord Kazekage, I was sent here by Lady Hokage on a mission to help you get back to your feet." I stated. Standing up straight she grinned wide, "Meaning, I am your personal ninja for two months" Seeing the him shake his head and sigh he looked at her with his green eyes with an amuse expression.

"Very will Sayuri. I do hope you can be as much help here." The Kazekage said.

Sayuri laughed and scratched the back of her neck, "Hey! Come on Gaara, you know me, I may be lazy but at least I do finish my work!"

Gaara shook his head and laid his chin on his intertwine fingers.

"We'll just see about that," he stated giving her a small smile.

_"Hey Naruto! Shut your mouth, we really don't want anybody's attention right now!" yelled a younger Sayuri_

_"But Sayuri-chan!" Naruto whine to her_

_"No buts you knucklehead!" the chestnut hair replied back hitting Naruto in the head with her fist._

_He stared at her, glaring at her._

_When he saw her that day, she made him feel off. She didn't scream…nor did she get scared or hated him. Neither did she run away._

_She just smiled at him and laughed at him asking him why she would do that._

_"Sayuri Mori" he mutters. His eyes still glaring at her….with an intention on wanting to see her blood._

_xXx_

_She blocked the sound ninja's attack with a kunai, using her right leg, she kneel him right in the stomach making the ninja fly into the air. Disappearing in a matter of seconds, she elbowed the ninja from the back with much force; the ninja flew straight to the ground making a huge impact. Creating a small crater._

_Jumping to the side of the fallen ninja, she was announced the winner. During the fight, no emotion showed. Her face became apathetic._

_But when she announced was the winner, her face instantly turn into a grin as she began walking back to her team._

_But Gaara, he felt strange. He thirst for blood grew. He wanted her blood now._

_xXx_

_Before she had any chance to step on the arena, Sasuke Uchiha along with Kakashi appeared. Frowning, she knew her fight would wait._

_On other hand, Gaara was growing a bit excited about his battle, not him, but Shukaku was thirst for blood._

_Looking to his side, the girl didn't seem to mind standing next to him. "Well good luck Gaara!" She said smiling looking at him large, almond shaped dark brown eyes__._

_This girl was not afraid, but then again she didn't know the entire truth about him either. He just glared at her as he walked away from her. She frowns and muttered to herself or more like cursing about being polite to strangers. But then again she was told to be polite to them by her mother._

_Gaara only grew more confused and annoyed by the strange girl behavior. But something was off about her and that interest him._

_Going to the arena ready to kill, the events soon turn into unexpected to the Leaf village ninja. And battles soon grew._

_xXx_

_After Naruto defeated Gaara, Sayuri just stared, amazed at Naruto's power and strength and Gaara's shock and puzzled face. Sayuri smiled to herself, now understanding full well of the person Gaara was as understanding why his emotion where always high wired with blood lust, confusion and loneliness._

_Holding her side, she went up near the boys and collapse near Naruto. Chuckling, she ruffles Naruto hair._

_"You blond idiot knucklehead," she muttered softly. Earning Naruto a grin._

_"You over did it again!" She then said hitting him on the head. Gaara just laid there looking at the girl that was close to the boy that had defeated him and puzzled him greatly._

_"And you," she then turn to face him smiling softly, "I do hope you now understand the meaning of friendship" she said._

_At that moment, Gaara felt something change to him, realization had hit him._

_This girl, from the start only wanted to befriend him._

Sayuri sighed as she now finally sat down to rest under the starry night, smiling to herself.

A month and half had already past during her stay in Suna and she was growing use to the heat as well falling in love with the starry nights. She smiled to herself as she hugged her knees.

"Looks like Gaara is now fully recovered and has his duties now organized, I think I will be leaving soon" she mutters to herself, looking at the moon.

"Gaara…" she whispers, looking up to the full moon.

Sayuri has gotten closer to Gaara during the couple weeks she got here. She had him stay in his house and help him recover why bringing him his paperwork to him. She also helped Temari and Kankuro with meetings and helping Gaara move from one place to another. Gaara was still in pain and it hurt for him to move around too much. Making Sayuri bedridden him till he was able to move without any pain. She smiled to herself when tried explain about how she can easily read peoples emotion. It made her hug him when he had an absolute confuse look making him adorable. Chuckling, she stood up and dusted herself and went back to her room to sleep.

xXx

_"Sayrui?" Gaara questioned, looking at the female read some papers. Looking up, she looks at the male teen._

_"Yes Gaara?"_

_"How are you able to read people's emotions?" He asked._

_Catching her off guard, the teen tried to find a way to explain._

_"Um, you see, it kind of hard to explain." She stated as she scratched her cheek._

_Gaara just stared at her, trying to see how she can explain. Tapping her chin, she looked at him._

_"Um you see, I can sense their chakra and by reading their movements" She stated, trying to explain it in a simple way. Gaara just titled his head. "Sensing chakra and reading…Their…movements?"_

_She nodded her head scratching her cheek again. "Pretty much" He continued to stare art her._

_Staring at the confuse boy, she couldn't help but think this was adorable_

_"Kyaaa~!" She creamed hugging him into a big embrace. "You are soo cute confuse Gaara" she stated, laughing as she pulled away not before ruffling his hair._

_Feeling a bit embarrass she excused herself and left his presence._

_Gaara was left feeling strange. Starting at the door the young teen had just left, he wanted to know a bit more about emotions._

The week had ended and Sayuri was now packing her stuff.

Sighing, she grabbed her bag and smiled. Walking towards the Gaara's she knocked the door before entering.

"Yo Gaara~" she said before smiling at him. He smiled slightly.

Standing next to his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari, there was also another group of female ninja next to them.

"Sayuri, I see you have packed." Gaara stated as he looked at her stuff.

Nodding her head she scratched "It seems so, I just came her to say my farewell to you guys," Sayuri grinned as hugged Temari and shake Kankuro's hand.

Standing in front of Gaara, she smiled at him. "Well it was nice being here~!" She said as she smiled hugging Gaara, before turning around and headed towards the door.

Stopping mid-way, she turned around and ran towards Gaara, her hands wrapped around his neck and her lips softly crashed against his. Getting caught off guard, Gaara eyes widen open as he felt a pair of soft lips on him. Backing away from Gaara, Sayuri grinned as she poofed away from the office. The female ninjas had their jaw open and eyes wide open as well. Kankuro was laughing and Temari only stared in shock.

Gaara stood their frozen, still shock at what the teen had done.

Touching his lips he let a small smile form his lips, whispering, "See you next time Sayuri"

Laughing, Sayuri laughed. Touching her lips, she blushed as she remembered the soft lips against her. "See you, Gaara" Smiling wildly she walked away from the village, hoping to come back soon. "My adorable confuse Gaara, I be back soon" She then whispered, disappearing from the sight of the village.


End file.
